I'm Not Her
by keilantra almeta
Summary: "Dia adalah calon istriku." Gumam lelaki sialan itu dengan santainya. Uchiha Sasuke, nametag yang dilihat Sakura di jas dokter yang dimilikinya. "Dasar laki-laki brengsek." Balas perempuan itu lalu berlari keluar dengan kedua air mata yang dibanjiri air mata. Sakura yang baru sadar dari rasa cengonya, melayangkan satu tamparan keras ke pipi kanan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan d
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Keilantra

Happy reading!

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum membawa kopernya keluar kamar. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Gumamnya terus dalam hati.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Ino, sahabat Sakura yang jadi saksi nyata untuk keputusan besar yang diambil sahabat kesayangannya tersebut.

"Yakin Ino."jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, karena tidak ingin menangis seperti kemarin.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan semuanya untuk terakhir kalinya. agar kau bisa tenang di tempat baru." Ujar Ino lalu memeluk Sakura,

"Hiks.. Ini sangat menyakitkan Ino." gumam Sakura dengan tangis tertahan.

Satu kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup adalah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Jatuh cinta pada Sai, yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya saat kuliah.

"Iya, aku mengerti, tapi kau juga harus bahagia. Tangisi dia hanya untuk hari ini!" Jika tidak mengingat didikan orang tuanya dengan baik, Ino pasti sudah datang mengacaukan acara pernikahan seseorang hari ini, karena berani membuat sahabat kesayangannya menangis seperti ini.

"Dia jahat." Racau Sakura lagi, patah hati untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya bingung setengah mati untuk menentukan sikap. Hanya dengan menangis, membuatnya bisa merasa lebih baik.

"Iya, dia jahat. Kau pasti ketemu yang lebih ganteng dan lebih baik darinya." Hibur Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura dengan pelan, berharap itu bisa memberi Sakura kekuatan.

"Makasih Ino, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ino. Dihapusnya air matanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupa kabari aku saat kau tiba di konoha," Ino yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk tegar, tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Empat tahun yang mereka lewati di universitas Gakuen Suna bukan waktu yang singkat. Bersama-sama mempersiapkan diri untuk jadi seorang dokter mereka lewati dengan suka duka di apartemen tersebut.

"Hei, jangan menangis pig." Ejek Sakura yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ino.

"Aku tidak menangis forehead, jadi pastikan kau menjaga kesehatanmu sampai kita bertemu lagi."

"Iya, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Kali ini Sakura yang memeluk Ino. Pelukan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kota Suna. "Pastikan kau tidak memberi tahunya kemana aku pergi."

"Iya, aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahu lelaki brengsek itu."

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa lagi Ino." Ucap Sakura lalu berbalik pergi. Memulai langkah baru untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini di hari pertama bekerja." Umpat Sakura sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju lift rumah sakit Konoha.

Saat hendak masuk ke lift, tangan Sakura ditarik oleh seseorang dan menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah calon istriku." Gumam lelaki sialan itu dengan santainya. Uchiha Sasuke, nametag yang dilihat Sakura di jas dokter yang dimilikinya.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek." Balas perempuan itu lalu berlari keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sakura yang baru sadar dari rasa cengonya, melayangkan satu tamparan keras ke pipi kanan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan dokter ayam?" teriak Sakura, karena melihat model rambut aneh Sasuke.

"Kau menamparku?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik menanyai Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya, dia ditampar oleh seorang perempuan.

"Iya, aku menamparmu. Ada masalah?"

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **Keilantra**

 **Happy reading!**

"Iya, aku menamparmu. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang menjadikan mereka tontonan.

"Pergi kalian!" usir Sasuke dingin. Cukup untuk membuat penonton mereka kabur karena sayang nyawa.

"Apa kau orang baru disini?" Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan menilai.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tantang Sakura dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Meskipun ini hari pertamanya sebagai dokter koass, dia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya direndahkan seperti tadi.

"Haruno Sakura." Gumam Sasuke pelan. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan karena telah membuat masalah denganku nona Haruno." Lanjutnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei, apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dokter ayam?"

Sasuke berbalik, panggilan itu cukup mengusik harga dirinya. "Dokter ayam?" dia kembali menghampiri Sakura. "Apa kau pernah bertemu ayam yang tampan sepertiku? Apa matamu normal dokter permen kapas?"

"Dokter permen kapas?" mata Sakura membulat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Melihat Rambutmu membuatku teringat ayam, dan bibirmu yang main cium orang sembarangan juga mirip pantat ayam." Kata Sakura dengan tingkat kekesalan yang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi olehnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat, aura hitam seperti menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perempuan ini benar-benar berbakat memancing amarah orang lain. Mengatainya dokter ayam, dan sekarang mengatai bibirnya mirip pantat ayam. "KAU" Teriak Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Sakura sedikit gentar mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Ada apa ini?" Salah seorang dokter muncul dari kerumunan yang kembali menonton adu mulut sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, ketika ditatap langsung oleh dokter tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, jadi kelihatan lebih tenang.

"Itachi _nii_ " kata Sasuke lalu menelan ludah gugup.

"Kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku!" perintah Itachi dengan nada tenang namun tegas. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau menjelaskan kejadian memalukan yang barusan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Itachi setelah duduk di kursi, ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memalukan jika harus menceritakan detailnya pada orang yang jelas baru dikenalnya. "Dia menciumku dok." Kata Sakura masih dengan nada suara kesal.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat pertama Sakura. Ditatapnya adiknya dengan rasa penasaran. "Sasuke?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menamparku, satu ciuman tidak akan membuatmu hamil." Jawab Sasuke dengan kadar kekesalan yang sama. Tidak terima penghinaan Sakura yang menamparnya di depan umum.

"OOHHH, jadi dengan alasan itu kau merasa bebas untuk mencium siapapun semaumu dokter ayam." Keterlaluan, Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran makhluk yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkannya secara gratis dokter permen kapas." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Itachi memijat kepalanya dengan pelan. Dua orang ini sepertinya akan sulit untuk berdamai. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tenang selama beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang kembali berdebat dengan asyiknya dan mengabaikan kehadiran Itachi.

"EHEEMMMM" Itachi berdehem dengan keras. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti lalu saling memalingkan wajah. Menolak untuk melihat satu sama lain.

"Nona Haruno, ini hari pertamamu jadi koas di rumah sakit kan?"

"Iya dok." Jawab Sakura lalu menunduk. Dia sampai lupa tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah sakit gara-gara berurusan dengan dokter menyebalkan di sampingnya ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tahu kan apa yang paling penting untuk diutamakan selama menjalani program koas ini?"

"Iya dok. Etika dan sopan santun."

"Bagus, kalau kau mengingatnya dengan baik. Sasuke mungkin sudah memberi kesan yang buruk padamu, tapi jangan jadikan kejadian ini sebagai penghambat untuk kesuksesanmu. Masih ada dokter konsulen yang akan menilaimu. Mengerti?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu. Hancur sudah imagenya sebagai dokter muda cantik dan lembut.

"Kenalkan, dia Sasuke yang akan jadi supervisor pertamamu di departemen bedah."

 **TBC**


End file.
